All I Want
by Natalia Vronsky
Summary: St. John and how he feels about the X-Men and his powers which leads to a very big decision. Movieverse


All I Want  
By Natalia Melissa Vronsky  
  
Note: This is the result of me listening to too much of The Offspring's, "All I Want".   
I need to stop watching MTV!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters... Marvel does... 20th Century does. I have NO money. I don't even have a job. So don't sue me.   
  
Another Note: I figured I needed to stop writing so much about Rogue and Gambit... cute as they... my stories are starting to sound the same. I know very little about Pyro, but it's okay 'cause this is movie based.   
ALSO: I wrote this in about twenty, maybe thirty minutes, so if it really sucks... well then you know why. :)  
Thanks: to Cassie and Daisy who always love my stories even when I don't... and for being the worlds bestest beta's. :)  
  
St. John sat trying to focus on the reading Ms. Monroe had told them to read.   
  
His whole body burned.   
  
The only time it didn't was when he was using his powers.  
  
That was part of the reason he goofed off so much; to help relieve the burning.  
  
He'd even tried to explain to the Professor, but he was always so busy with the teachers and their missions.  
  
So... he got in trouble.  
  
Big deal.   
  
It wasn't like he wasn't used to being stuck in his room when everyone else got to go out in town.  
  
He just wished he would be allowed to use one of those controller collars, like Marie so that she and Remy could get it on.  
  
Like that was so important that the Professor would give her one of those things.  
  
But not him.  
  
All he'd want it for was to kill the burning.  
  
He loved fighting with Bobby, 'cause Bobby would try to ice him, and for a few minutes there would be no burning.  
  
"John?" Ms. Monroe said.  
  
"Yes?" He looked up.  
  
"The rest of the students are gone."  
  
He looked around to see that everyone had gone off already. "Oh." He quickly went and picked up his books and headed out.  
  
"Is there something troubling you, John?"  
  
"Uh... no Ms. Monroe." He said, heading out.  
  
"If you ever need to talk, I am here." She said.  
  
John rolled his eyes when he had his back turned to her. "Yeah... sure."  
  
He walked down the hall and went to his room.   
  
He quickly locked the door and let the flames come out from his hands.  
  
He wondered if anyone had any clue as to how much his power hurt.  
  
How much it made him want to crawl in a hole and die.   
  
But, no.  
  
Every time he used them, it was "John... you know better than to use your powers for fun..." "John, why are you always goofing off?" "John, do you enjoy getting in trouble?" "It's detention for you young man, unless you stop that."  
  
Like hell they cared about him.  
  
They only cared about their pets.   
  
Jean's was Bobby.  
  
Scott's was Alex.  
  
Ororo's was Remy.  
  
Logan had Jubilee, Kitty and, of course, Marie.  
  
And Professor Xavier only cared about the X-Men.  
  
No one had room for him.  
  
They all got after him.  
  
And Bobby was his only real friend.  
  
Except Bobby had as of late, been trying to be like Remy to get Kitty or Jubilee's affection and attention.  
  
John stopped the flames and went out his balcony and hopped down.  
  
He needed to do something about his pain.  
  
Maybe there was someone who could help him... like that doctor The Professor was in love with... she'd surely help him, right?  
  
Of course, going to her would present a problem since she lived in Muir Island.  
  
"Hey... John... where you headed?" Kitty called, running towards him.  
  
"Out." He said.  
  
"But... you're, like, grounded." She said, shock on her face.  
  
He shrugged. "I'm leaving, probably for good. I can't stand this place anymore. I'm tired of being told what to do... and when I can and can't use my powers. And you can tell the others that." He walked away, charring trees and bushes in his way.  
  
"John! You can't go!" Kitty ran after him. "Professor Xavier has the mansion on lock-down... none of us can leave... Magneto's outta jail and he and his dogs are in the area."  
  
"I don't care." He shouted, running off.  
  
John quickly hopped the wall that surrounded the mansion.  
  
For lock-down, they sure weren't trying to stop people from leaving.  
  
At least not him... but then maybe they knew he wanted to leave and didn't want to stop him.  
  
Kitty'd go run in the mansion and tell them that he'd gone and they wouldn't care... they wouldn't do a goddamn thing.  
  
He ran, not sure where he was going.  
  
He spotted a bus not too far ahead and he caught it.  
  
The few passengers gave him a few guarded glances.  
  
He wasn't sure why.  
  
It's not like he had blue fur, or demon eyes, or metal claws or anything.  
  
At least he looked normal.  
  
Then he looked down at his clothes and laughed out loud.  
  
They were slightly charred.  
  
The bus stopped what John figured was ten miles or so away from New York.  
  
He got off the bus and looked around the fairly empty city.  
  
He wondered why there was no one around.  
  
He looked in a few stores and found nothing.  
  
After a few minutes of searching, he walked down a street and skidded to a stop.  
  
The members of the Brotherhood stood surrounding a few frightened men.  
  
Regardless of how he was treated, he was an X-Man.  
  
He'd get rid of the bad-guys, unlike the wimpy X-Men who hid inside the mansion.  
  
He created a large flame in the shape of a bird and it flew towards the Brotherhood.  
  
Sabretooth looked up and at it, pointing to Magneto where it was coming from.  
  
Magneto looked at John, smiling, and raised a hand in the air.  
  
Suddenly, his fire creation disappeared.  
  
"What the..." He gasped, not sure of what to do next.  
  
Magneto headed towards him. "You live at Xavier's school?" He questioned.  
  
John could only nod.  
  
"Did he send you?"  
  
John shook his head. "I left."  
  
"Couldn't stand Xavier's rules?"  
  
John squared his shoulders.   
  
"Tired of being told not to use your powers?" Magneto smiled.  
  
John marveled at how old Magneto looked.  
  
"This is the guy everyone's so afraid of?" He thought.  
  
About twenty minuets later the X-Men arrived.  
  
"John!" Cyclops called, upon seeing his student being held by Mystique.  
  
Magneto smiled. "Come to collect your stray lamb?"  
  
"Let go of him." Storm said, raising into the air.  
  
Wolverine and Sabretooth were standing, hissing and growling at each other.  
  
Gambit stood in front of Rogue, protectively.  
  
Jean stayed at Cyclops' side.  
  
ShadowCat and Jubilee stood on either side of Ice-Man.  
  
"Why hasn't Charles come?" Magneto grinned.  
  
"Let go of John."  
  
"The dear boy is no longer your concern." Magneto said, motioning to Mystique to let him go.  
  
John walked to go stand by Magneto.  
  
"Pyro is mine now." He said.  
  
The X-Men seemed shocked by that, and John was pleased.  
  
Magneto offered him freedom.  
  
No rules, no one in control of him, his future and his powers.  
  
Just him... and he was willing to fight for Magneto if it'd meant he'd have his freedom.  
  
He didn't realize his how big of a mistake giving his loyalty to Magneto was.  
  
  
LOVE IT? LIKE IT? HATE IT? DON'T CARE? Write to me and tell me what you think... maybe I'll write a sequel... but that's a big MAYBE.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
